


Jason Todd/Red Hood one-shots

by Coyotea



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyotea/pseuds/Coyotea
Summary: Jason Todd/OC one-shot collection, reposted from my Wattpad.





	1. How we met

The barista quickly called out, "Emma!" as she set down the two large iced coffees that I'd ordered. I grabbed it and took a swig out of one as I headed out the door - almost running into a customer coming in. It was getting late, and the shop was due to close in ten minutes. It seemed he got there just in time.

"Sorry!" I squeaked as I stopped short in front of him. He cut an imposing figure in the doorway, but he didn't seem hostile. He simply nodded at me, tugging on his ball cap as he walked past me.

_Damn, he's tall,_ I couldn't help but think. Of course, he probably seemed so much taller to me because of my short height, but he dwarfed even the barista who was probably around 5'6" or 5'7".

At any rate, I didn't have any time to dilly dally, I had somewhere to be. I sipped idly on my coffee as I walked over to my friend's bookstore. Even though money wasn't tight this month, I'd agreed to help him with stocking and staging tonight, as one of his staff was on a well-earned vacation and the other had caught some nasty bug. It may not have always been the most fun work in the world, but AJ made it fun, and he always compensated me fairly.

I knocked on the front door of his store so he would let me in. It was after hours for him, so he had locked the door already. I looked around as I sipped my drink, looking out for anything suspicious. Nothing had ever happened to me before, but this was Gotham, after all, no matter what part of town you were in you couldn't be too careful.

I heard AJ's shuffling footsteps as he made it to the door and unlocked the bolt, letting me inside. "Hey, thanks for coming and helping me with this. This is a big job this time, I'm so sorry.."

I shoved the other coffee in his hand. "Well you better go ahead and take this, then, before I change my mind."

He laughed as he took a sip himself before leading me to the back area. He'd gotten a large shipment in, some reorders, most of it new stuff that he was rearranging everything for. I knew I would be cussing him out by the end of the night, but I still would have come anyway. He was one of my longest standing friends, and no matter how much he'd put me to work, I was happy to help him. Owning the shop was his dream, and while it could be backbreaking, it was awesome to see him light up with excitement when we were finally done and everything was in place and perfect. "It's beautiful!" he declared.

"It better fuckin be," I mumbled under my breath, stretching my back out from sitting in weird, hunched positions for much of the work.

"I really owe you for this, Em."

"Just put the check in the mail," I replied as I was already pulling a cigarette out of its pack. I let it rest between my lips as I dug my lighter out of my bag. "And I'll see you...whenever I see you."

He chuckled as he replied, "Alright, then. Be safe going home."

"I always am," I shot back as I unlocked the front door to leave. "You okay to lock up, right?"

"Yup, I'm right behind ya."

I basked in the cool air as I stepped out of the shop. Checking my phone real quick revealed it was a quarter to four in the morning and I groaned. Sure, I was a night owl - being a freelance writer meant you kept whatever hours you wanted - but I was usually at least settling down by this time, if not already asleep. But I was, if anything, a loyal friend. And the extra paychecks didn't hurt either.

I puffed on my cigarette as I walked, trying to keep myself sufficiently awake for the walk home. It was a little over a mile from the shop, but when it was four in the morning it seemed an awful lot more like five. I lit up another cigarette shortly after finishing the first, not because I needed the nicotine but more for something to keep me occupied during the walk. I finished it within five blocks away from home, so I flicked it away and shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt.

A few blocks later, I was hurrying to try to get in my apartment and unwind as soon as possible, when I was suddenly yanked into the alleyway and shoved to the ground. "Hey!" I yelled as a masked man descended on me and started grabbing at the bag that I wore around me. I struggled with him as I yelled, but I didn't expect anyone to respond, if anything it was to pump me up to fight him off. "Motherfucker, get the fuck off of me!" I shouted as I tried to wrest my bag from his grasp. It wasn't that I had a whole lot of valuable stuff in there, it was more of the principle of the matter that this shit was _mine._

"Bitch, give me the bag," he growled as he realized I was not going to give up easy. He attempted to kick me in the thigh, but he didn't have good leverage and so it wasn't very effective.

"Bitch, let _my_ bag _go_!" I replied as I tried to wrestle him down so I could maybe get in a punch or something, but he kept his head away from my reach.

All of a sudden, a shot rang out and the mugger fell to his knees. "Aw, what the fuck?" I heard him say as he dropped next to me, and I took the opportunity to scoot away from him, pressing my back against the wall of one of the buildings we were between. I heard heavy footsteps echo off the tall brick walls and as I turned my eyes to see who had saved me, I was surprised to see a legend come to life.

Sure, I'd _heard_ of the Red Hood, but unlike Batman he'd never been credited for anything or even confirmed to exist by the police. But sure enough, there he was, his tall, broad, imposing frame closing in on us. He walked up to where the guy was lying on the ground, moaning in pain, and ripped his mask off, revealing a disheveled middle aged man with a sandy goatee. I didn't recognize him, but the Red Hood seemed to as he said, "Danielson. I would have thought you'd given this up after our last run in."

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked.

"You will be," Red Hood replied ominously as he landed a punch on the side of his head, knocking him out. He then turned to me and I shrank back against the wall, unsure what was about to happen. He walked over to me, towering over me for a second before he offered me a hand. I hesitated only for a second before I took it and he pulled me to my feet, much more gently than I would have thought he would. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice a little softer than before.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." I looked around him at the guy he just punched out. "What are you gonna do with him?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied. I must have visibly paled because of all the thoughts that were running through my head of possible fates for the guy. As a writer, my imagination was pretty vast. "Hey, he'll be fine, I'm not a _monster_." With that, he moved to take off his Red Hood mask to reveal...a secondary mask, but one that only covered the top part of his face and left the lower half of his face and his hair free. I couldn't see his eyes too well, but his dark hair had a shock of white in the front. Curious. "I know this guy. He's an addict, had a pretty rough life from the start. He tries to do good but he fucks up every now and again. I just gotta put him on the right path. Again. I'll drop him off at the hospital, Gotham General isn't too far from here. Hopefully a gunshot wound will be enough to scare him straight this time."

I nodded, actually feeling better that I hadn't encountered the boogeyman. "Well, good. Thank you." I didn't really know what else to say as I moved to step around him to continue on to my apartment."

"Wait," he said. "How far are you from home?"

"Just a couple blocks that way. I can see the door to my apartment building from here. I think I'll be okay."

I turned to walk away when again he called out to me, "Wait." I turned around and waited and he finally asked, "What's your name?"

I chuckled. "Do you ask that of every damsel in distress?"

He smirked and replied, "Only the cute ones."

I laughed at his reply and said, "It's Emma."

I turned to go again when he asked, "What about your last name?"

I looked over my shoulder as I replied, "You're friends with the world's greatest detective, right?" I smiled. "Figure it out."


	2. First date

I let my dreadlocks simply hang where they were, running my fingers through the roots to make sure they were all separated. I didn't get fancied up too much, but I did draw on a cat eye eyeliner job to make it look like I put a little _effort_ into it.

Meeting Jason was random - I'd run into him several times at my usual coffee shop - and I'd finally plucked up the courage to ask him if he wanted to go out. I had been wanting to go to this concert anyway, and I knew I could score some extra money with a write up, so it seemed natural to ask him if he wanted to go with me.

Asking him had been nerve wracking, but I had been relieved when he smiled, took a sip of coffee, and said he'd love to. That smile of his ... it made me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time. I had typically sworn off men after my ex, but Jason ... Jason made me want to reconsider.

Since a folk rock concert wasn't something I wanted to wear a dress to, I grabbed a floral shirt and pulled it on along with some skinny jeans. I fastened some necklaces around my neck - I could never wear just one - and picked some rings to slide on. I tied up my pair of Doc Martens and grabbed my leather jacket that I was sure I would need, as this was an outdoor concert.

Jason was leaning against a light pole as I walked out of my apartment building. He smiled as he saw me exit, his hands tucked into his jeans. His dark brown leather jacket looked soft and buttery, and he had the sleeves pushed up slightly for right now. It wasn't too cold right now, but he still was wearing his typical beanie. I never saw him without it, and normally I thought those kinds of guys were kind of douchey, but Jason never came across like that.

The concert was only about five blocks away, so we walked there, arm in arm, chatting on the way. He always had a way to make me laugh, and even though our date was just starting, I was really enjoying myself.

The lineup that night was pretty nice, and even the opening act was solid. I think Jason really enjoyed himself, and I took a bunch of mental notes to write about later. This was working out to be a pretty good two-fer.

My ears were still ringing a little when we left, but I didn't care as Jason's arm was slung over my shoulders as we walked. As far as I was concerned, the casual date was a rousing success, and the way we walked back  
to my apartment building I guessed that he liked it, too.

As we made it to my building, still talking, we slowed down until we had finally stopped completely, just talking in the middle  
of the sidewalk. Since it was late, there wasn't much foot traffic to worry about, so we talked and laughed as much as we wanted. As our conversation naturally wound down, I bit my lip, not really wanting it to end. He grinned as he asked, "So, wanna do this again?"

I smiled widely. "Hell yeah!"

He chuckled and said, "My date this time, I'll set it up and text you the details later."

I giggled, almost a little too girly and said, "Okay."

He licked he lips as he hesitated for just a moment before his head dipped to meet his lips with mine. I felt his hand on my cheek as we kissed again and again until we finally parted, breathless. His thumb caressed my cheek as he whispered, "See you later, Em."

"See ya, Jay," I whispered back as he stepped away and walked down the block, his hands in his pockets again. He looked back once and winked at me, and I blushed as I went inside my building.

Sighing, I laid across my couch before I started up my story for the evening, just wanting to remember every little detail about Jason and our evening together before I forgot. As I moved to turn on my laptop, I smiled as my fingers traced my lips, where his had just so recently been. I hoped he wouldn't leave me waiting long.


End file.
